millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days
also known as is a spin-off free-to-play rhythm game released for iOS and Android devices, based on The Idolm@ster: Million Live! franchise. It was published by Bandai Namco Entertainment and was released on June 29, 2017, for both iOS and Android. Plot After the success of the original 765 Production idols, the president of 765 gives the Producer a new project: the 39 (pronounced sankyuu, or "thank you") Project, consisting of 39 girls. Helping the Producer is a new secretary, Misaki Aoba. Gameplay The game is a rhythm game where players tap notes in the rhythm of the background music. Different kinds of notes will be brought in to show how each icon must be tapped; these include simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, tapping and flicking a certain direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, and tapping and sliding a certain direction. Different amounts of notes can appear during gameplay with a minimum of two and a maximum of six. Additionally, after reaching level 5, the player can use a fixed amount of 20 energy to Work. The player can select Princess, Fairy, Angel, or All type work; upon selecting, a random girl from that type (or any type from All) appears, and the player gains affection and fans for her, alongside instant rewards. Occasionally, a communication- styled after communications from the main series- with the girl will appear and the player will get extra bonuses based on dialogue choices. The player can also navigate the theater and offices to find girls to interact with: if a girl has a "..." bubble over her head this will reward the player with items and affection. Idols can also interact with each other. Finding the right idol to interact with is key to unlocking new main story communications. Lives There are a total of six note types: simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, flicking a certain direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, and tapping and sliding a certain direction. Theater Days offers two different types of Lives for the player to choose from: Horizontal Lives, which shows all the idols in the team selected, and Vertical Lives, which only show the idol who is set as the center for the team selected. The player can choose any song that they currently have unlocked. Each song has one of four attributes: Princess, Fairy, Angel, and All Type. Unlike Starlight Stage, where there is set a number of lanes, Theater Days has difficulty increase with the number of lanes which can increase to up to six lanes. The difficulties for Horizontal Lives are: 2MIX, 4MIX, 6MIX, and Million MIX. The difficulties for Vertical Lives are: 2MIX and 2MIX+. Players can also use Auto Live and Rehearsal mode, but you won't earn any rewards, but only event points. Live costumes When playing a live or playing a music video, players can select costumes for each character. In the initial state, only "Shiny Trinity" can be used. Players can earn clothes within live or job rewards, by getting an SSR card at Gacha, or through events. Works In Theater Days, the player can do work with their idols after they reach Level 5. Here, players are able to communicate with the idols and earn rewards. It is recommended to do it when there is not enough leisure time to play the rhythm game. Theater The stage of the game. It consists of four rooms: Entrance, Office, Waiting room, and Dress Up room, where players can interact with the idols in each room. In addition, the time in the game is partly linked with the time in the real world, and each time the game is played, the idols in each room changes and the background also become a different direction depending on the time zone. Interaction with idols is possible by touching the idols in each room. Through interacting with the idols, you can fill up the Producer Point gauge, which gives you rewards when it is full The idols' response will change also by raising the love of the idols in live and job. In addition to this, players can also check idols' blogs and emails in the game. In addition to the above features, there are also elements to interact with other players, such as "Lounge" where players make a friend and "Flower Stand" system to give each other a gift. Stories There are three types of stories that you can unlock: Main Story The main story has the player work at 765 Production as the idol's Producer. Each chapter is broken up into three parts: Prologue, Main Story, and the Epilogue. The chapters are fully voiced with each member's voice actress, and in order to unlock new chapters the player must either level up to the required level or wait for new chapters to be released. Each chapter in the main story unlocks a song. Side Stories Every idol has three types of side stories: Memorials, Episodes, and Outfit Episodes. Memorials are unlocked through gaining a certain amount of affection points for an idol, episodes are unlocked through awakening an idol's card, and outfit episodes are only available to idols with SSRs and are unlocked by liking their SSR blog post and then interacting with them. Event Stories Sometimes, events will come with a new story to read. The chapters are unlocked through reaching certain point requirements. Each event story is made up of an opening, six chapters, and the ending. Special and Etc. Stories These stories are released when there is a special event related to the game's franchise. Events :For more information, see here. As of January 2018, the following four types of events are performed periodically. Event songs (excluding Blooming Star) are added to regular songs after the event ends. THEATER SHOW TIME☆ Theater Show Times are events where players can earn bonus rewards from playing Lives and doing Work. During the event period, there are raised appearances for certain items on certain days. These events have no event cards. MILLIONLIVE COLLECTION Million Live Collections are where players can earn event tokens by playing Lives and doing Work. With the event tokens, the player can scout in the event gacha which contains items like coins, Million Jewels, lesson tickets, and more. After the player uses a certain amount of event tokens in the gacha, the player can unlock rewards like the ones in the event gacha along with the event cards. Platinum Star Theater Platinum Star Theaters are the first type of events to be introduced to the game. They are song addition events where players can earn event tokens and event points by doing lives during the event period, players can also earn many event points by playing event songs using themed tokens. The themed tokens take the place of stamina for the event song, which is either an existing song or a new song. By accumulating event points, players can unlock event stories, items, and limited idol cards. In addition, players can get the upper reward idol and its special costume through event point cumulative ranking. Platinum Star Tour Platinum Star Tours are song addition events where players can earn event tokens and event points by doing lives during the event period, players can also earn many event points by playing event songs using themed tokens. The themed tokens take the place of stamina for the event song, which is either an existing song or a new song. By accumulating event points, players can unlock event stories, items, and limited idol cards. In addition, players can get the upper reward idol and its special costume through event point cumulative ranking. Gachas :For more information, see here. The gacha is used to scout for new idols and to obtain cards using million jewels or gacha medals as currency. SSR cards unlock special outfits that can be viewed through the 3D mode in lives and can be used on any card rarity as long as it pertains to the particular girl. Platinum Gacha In the regular Platinum Gacha, players can scout for Rare, Super Rare, and Super Super Rare cards using a million jewels as currency. It costs 250 million jewels for 1 scout and 2500 million jewels for 10 scouts. A player can also scout once per day with 60 paid jewels. In a 10 scout, the tenth card in the scout is either an SR card at 97% or an SSR card at 3%. A new Platinum Gacha appears three times a month featuring a new permanent SSR card and SR card with the featured cards having a higher appearance rate than other cards in the gacha. Sometimes, there will be an additional limited SSR card. Medal Gacha In the Medal Gacha, players can scout for Rare, Super Rare, and Super Super Rare cards, and costumes using gacha medals as currency. It costs one medal to draw and every 100 medal points earn the player one gacha medal. Medal points are earned from Lives or Work. However, gacha medals expire after one week of owning it. MILLION FES Gacha This gacha is released rarely. In this gacha, the chances of getting an SSR are increased, and some MILLION FES limited cards are introduced. Appearance Rates Here are the appearance rates for each rarity: Characters :For more information, see here There are 52 idols which are divided into three new idol attributes and are greatly changed from the original ''The Idolm@ster: Million Live!. Formerly, each attribute was Vocal, Dance, and Visual, but it was changed to Princess, Fairy, and Angel. The characters who appeared in the original game, including two new characters, are available as playable characters. Songs This is the list of songs confirmed to play within this game. To unlock MV Mode and Solo 2MIX+ Mode, one must clear songs at least once on any difficulty. To unlock Million Mix Mode, you have to clear 6MIX Mode. Special Songs Event Songs Version History Gallery THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS Key Visual.jpg|Key Visual External Links Official Site Official Twitter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Theater Days